Wierd Worlds
by StrangePointOfView
Summary: A collection of excerpts from stories of all sizes, shapes, and kinds. Most of them amazing, all of them original.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to the Wierd Yet Wonderful Worlds! I'll be your host, StrangePointOfView, as I take you on a tour through the creative centers of my mind. You see, I have so many ideas. And so many of my ideas, are just so downright ingenious, that I have to share them to the whole world. However, I just don't have the time to write twenty simultaneous stories. At least, I don't have time to write twenty simultaneous stories and believe I can finish them all. **

**And so, I've decided to aleviate the pressure on my poor sharing mind, by writing but a single chapter of my stories. This way, I'll be able to achieve the grace of at least writing the best part of what I was thinking. And if I finish one of my fics I can pick up on of the stories I'll write here, but if any of you ever want to use these ideas for your own fics, you just feel free! As long as you inform me that you're writing a fic from one of my ideas, I don't mind. In fact, I hope you do.**

**And now, I bid you a happy reading, as we delve into the recesses of my mind, and read bits of stories from a strange man... with a strange point of view.**

* * *

**Story One:**

**Death Note Fantasia!**

A sleek limousine pulled up along the drive to the mansion. The mansions' lights were on, and the party was in full swing. There were four people in the limousine, but only two of them knew it.

The driver was Woodkirk Pan. He was dressed in a cowboy costume, with a handkerchief pulled up over his face. Formerly the Chief Inspector for Scotland Yard, he'd been fired when he refused to let go of the Phantom Blot case. Sure he was scared for his son Peter, and his daughter Wendy. But the Phantom Blot was killing more people every day, and it was wrong to let his fears get in the way of that.

In the back, the Prince was getting ready for the party. He was dressed in a princely costume, with a simple elegant white mask, the only thing out of place was his constantly messy black hair. His sword was carefully coated in plastic, so it would look the proper amount of fake required to get it through the door. Not much was known about the Prince, besides the fact that he was the world's greatest detective, and that was just the way he liked it.

Handcuffed to him, was Peter Pan, dressed in a pirate costume with his auburn hair falling over his black skull mask. Peter was the prime suspect of the Phantom Blot case, a serial killer who believed that he was god, killing criminals somehow, just by knowing their name and their face.

Peter couldn't begrudge this of his friend, as he actually was the Phantom Blot. One day, when his head was in the clouds, he came across a Death Note. It's owner, Tinkerbell, smiled her perpetual grim smile at him from across the limo, unseen by the others. He skin was sewn into her green tattered dress at the collar, and her feet were on backwards. Not that that mattered. At two feet tall, she was the smallest of the Shinigami, and so she preferred to hover on her wasp-like wings, always eye level to Peter, always leering at him with her yellow eyes.

She'd given him the Death Note in order for him to see her, and fall in love with her. Originally, he'd enjoyed it when he used it to save the school Wendy went to from a child molester named James Hook. He was going to create a new world, a Neverland where nobody had to suffer injustice.

But then along came the Prince, and along came the new Phantom Blot, and his life had become much more complicated. He'd been framed in the murder of C.I.A. agent Pheobes Penbar, and his wife Esmerelda. The C.I.A. agent had been trailing four families to look for the Phantom Blot, and one of them had killed him.

Of course, the Prince suspected Peter because of the evidence that he was the Phantom. And he couldn't just correct him; 'alright, fine, I'm the Phantom Blot, but I'm not the Phantom Blot you're looking for'. How did that sound? No, he had to find this new Phantom, put the Prince on his tail to throw suspicion off of him, and then kill him.

The Prince opened the laptop. "White, are you in position?"

A letter W in italics appeared on the screen. "I'm ready when you are Prince."

"Excellent. We're going in."

"Teeteeteeteetee." Tinkerbell laughed. "This is so exciting."

"Be careful you two." Woody said in the front.

"We will dad." Peter and the Prince exited the limo and walked up to the mansion.

As they walked up to the mansion, Peter heard White, the Prince's mysterious assistant, talking in his earpiece. "The giant to your left is Bob Parr." She said. "Ten time winner of the Mr. Incredible bodybuilding award."

The security officer on the side flex his muscles. He only wore a dominoe mask and tuxedo. Peter knew that by telling him this, they were hoping he would prove that he was the Phantom by killing him in case they got into trouble. But Peter knew that the Prince's sword wasn't just for decoration, and White was probably on the rooftops with a sniper rifle in any case.

They made it through security and onto the main ballroom floor. An observant woman giggled, when she saw that the two of them were handcuffed together. "So cute." She cooed, before leaving.

Peter sighed and reviewed what he was doing here. Alright, Judge Jean-Claude Frollo, despite being a Phantom Blot fanatic, was forced to release the mysterious Syndrome – an obviously guilty mass-murderer – because Prince charming here bribed the opposing lawyers to drop the charges. Syndrome hasn't had his name revealed, under the Phantom Protection Act, and Prince has erased every record of his name, so only those who know him personally know him in any other way than a very wealthy arms dealer and millionaire. Now that he's thrown this masque, the new Phantom Blot will almost certainly decide to investigate. Either for Syndrome's name, or for the name of the new vigilante who'd arrested him in the first place and made it clear that he'd get the Phantom too, Darkwing Duck.

"He's in the center stage." White said into their ears. "He's chatting up his guests, with a girl around his arm. I don't recognize her from the guest list."

"Three time Playboy 'Ms. Elastigirl' winner, Helen Spritely." The Prince said, taking a look.

"Wait, what?" Peter asked. "How did you –"

Prince shot him a look of annoyance. "A detective must be well versed in all fields."

"Even those fields? Does White approve?"

"Teeteeteeteetee." Tinkerbell chuckled. Then she saw the other Shinigami in the room, and flew over to him.

* * *

Pete was dressed up like a ghost. Half of him the image of perfection, finely manicured nails, well kept blonde hair, and not a blemish on his skin. The other half was covered in make-up to make him look gruesome, with white wiry hair, maggot riddled skin, and the tuxedo burnt.

He picked up an apple from the refreshment tables, and tossed it into the air. His Shinigami, Elliot, snagged the apple out of mid-air. Elliot was an immense Shinigami. He was practically a ballon, albeit a balloon with scales, a mouth, and really tiny hands feet and wings.

Pete knew better than to ask Elliot whether he could find the other Phantom in this party. Elliot had never been that co-operative. However, he knew something was up when Elliot flew his balloon-y self over the crowded heads and began talking to somebody.

"Well well well." The Shinigami said. "Look who it is. Hyuk hyuk."

Pete had managed to get Elliot to tell him that the other Shinigami in the human realm was his estranged sister.

"No, no. He's not here."

Pete took this as his sign to mingle more into the crowd. With the shinigami in the air, they couldn't determine which member of the crowd was him or not. And he knew the first Phantom didn't have the Shinigami eyes, though he did have the shinigami wings.

Pete didn't have the wings, but he did have the eyes. The problem with that was, everybody was wearing masks. Even if he could find the Phantom Blot, he wouldn't be able to kill him right away, he'd have to look for a picture first. He could ask Elliot to take off the mask, and refuse him apples if he didn't… but then Elliot would kill him.

Pete swore inwardly. It was so hard trying to be a god when all these other gods were around. Still, he had to focus. He had to kill Syndrome, like he planned. And who knows? Maybe he'd get lucky and Darkwing would crash the party.

* * *

From his spot on the balcony, David watched. He watched the Prince and the Pirate walk together, hiding their handcuffs well. Like the legendary gargoyle he was dressed as, he saw all from the shadows, protecting what was his.

Unlike the Phantom Blot, (or Blots, as he had deduced) he had no desire to become a god. Being a man was enough, and they would soon find that man was mightier than god.

Would the Prince be so cliché as to dress as a prince? Or would it be a double-bluff, knowing that nobody would believe him to be as cliché as to don that costume? Or perhaps a triple bluff, and knowing that it was so cliché, that only an absolute genius would figure out it was him underneath, he chose to dress as the pirate instead, and the Prince was a distraction?

Or maybe the Prince was not even attending tonight at all. It wouldn't do to draw conclusions based on the fact that they looked interesting.

With a sweep of his cloak (a bit over-dramatic, but one has to indulge in the finer things in life) he left his balcony seat, and move to the stairs. "Mirage? Do you have anything unusual on the cameras?" He always found it calming to check whether there was anything wrong after something strange happened. Even if something was wrong, at least he had that glorious feeling of being right.

Mirage knew the protocol when Xanatos asked that, and she checked the cameras for problems. "There's… actually…" She read a small notice in her custome made protocol. "There is a glitch. One of the cameras is… one of the cameras is on a loop! My check almost didn't catch it because it looks for full breaches of all cameras. It's easier for somebody to put a full security system in a loop than a single camera. Whoever did it must be a professional."

"Interesting." Xanatos said. "Take care of that, would you?"

"Of course sir. Also, I've found a bug in the camera systems. Somebody's watching what I'm watching, though thankfully the communication lines seem to be untouched."

Xanatos considered this. "The bug is monitoring every camera, and sending out live footage?"

"Affirmative."

"So it's much more likely that there are two people, a professional and an amateur, both simultaneously hacking into our communications grid. If the latter is the second Phantom Blot, and he hasn't killed anybody yet, then he needs to see them without masks."

"No need to stop him from watching then. Don't give them any cause for suspicion. Let him watch as long as Syndrome has his mask on. Cut the line as soon as it comes off, if it comes off, but see if you can trace the signal."

"I'm on it." Mirage signed off.

David took out another phone and dialed the first number on speed-dial. "Owen, the situation down here has gone Omega."

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Bring the helicopter and the sniper rifle."

"Fourteen minutes."

"I'll be waiting." Xanatos pulled the phone shut and quickened his pace to match his loyal friend's estimated arrival time. There were things to do.

He tapped Mr. Incredible on the elbow, and the giant turned around to face him. "Bob, who were the two young men who came in here together, handcuffed, dressed like –"

"A prince and a pirate?" Bob finished. He looked through the list. "They did seem strange… Ah, the prince is C.E.O. of Robinson Industries, Forges Caruthurs."

Xanatos nodded. He'd suspected the illustrious industry of being one of the Prince's sources of income for quite some time, as the C.E.O. rarely ever ventures into the limelight. "Thank you Mr. Parr." He said, moving with the flow of still incoming guests towards the ballroom.

He moved silently towards the Prince and the Pirate, taking a listening device out of his jacket.

"Would you care to dance Peter?"

"Why yes Forges, but being handcuffed to you, I predict a 95% probability that the first girl I ask will turn me down."

"55%."

"Where do you come up with those numbers?"

"You would be surprised at the amount of girls who would find the prospect of dancing with two men, especially attractive ones such as you and I, intriguing."

"Well, White doesn't call you Prince Charming for nothing."

"… I'm flattered Peter, but you should know I consider myself married to my work."

"I – what? You – you were the one who asked me to dance!"

"So you're not –?"

"No! You're not –"

"No! Not that there's anything wrong with –"

"Oh no, of course not! But come on… how was I supposed to know? You call yourself the Prince! And you're always around White and you never… you know…"

"How would you know I do not?"

"Because I'm handcuffed to you 24/7."

"Yes. A dangerous decision on my part. Even if you weren't the Phantom , by that point you were still 70% likely to be – l"

"0%! There is a 0% chance!"

Xanatos couldn't help but snicker at the repartee. So, it was pretty obvious that the Prince was the prince and the Phantom was the pirate.

He felt like introducing himself. It was only fair. He and the Prince had been indirectly clashing for as long as he could remember. And he wanted to meet the person who could vie so thoroughly for his attention that he ignored Xanatos' exploits.

But no, he had to keep his eyes on the prize. Any frivolous gesture might cost him his chance to discover just how the Phantom Blot kills his victims. There was always time to meet 'Mr. Forges' face-to-face when he had that little tidbit.

His earpiece beeped and he put away his listening device. "Yes Mirage?"

"We've got an unconscious woman on the roof where the camera was fed a loop. Darkwing is there. And he's armed with a high caliber sniper rifle."

Xanatos pondered the situation. "Have you finished tracking the security feed?"

"No, not yet."

"Then you may as well disconnect it. This party is about to pick up."

* * *

In her home, Ariel watched the computer monitors with wide eyes. Her daddy left her alone for the evening, with only her computers. He didn't like them much, but she liked to embrace the future, along with the god of the future, the Phantom Blot.

Which is why when that Ursula woman in the market offered to sell her the Death Note, she couldn't refuse even if it was a fake.

She giggled and hugged the Death Note to her chest. "Oh Mal, this is like a dream! I wish I could be there in person. I'd wear a mask, and even though he'd be masked too, we'd know each other instantly, from the moment our eyes met, from the moment I read his name above his head and didn't see any numbers, I'd know who he was. He'd sweep me off my feet… I'd kill everybody… and we'd dance the night away."

From the darkest corners of her room, a green skinned Shinigami with curved horns coming out of her head. She looked like a strange plant, her wings wrapped around herself. "How amusing." Maleficent leered. "But there are two people on your screens without numbers."

Ariel bit her lip. "I'll remember those two names, and look them up. And that guy who's handcuffed to one of my Phantoms… I'll remember his name too, just in case."

Maleficent chuckled. "Just remember, the moment you write something down in my Death Note, you've bound your fate to mine. When you die… I'll be the one to write your name down."

"Oh, that's okay Mal." Ariel said cheerfully. "As long as I get to meet him first."

Suddenly the computer screens went blank. Ariel blinked in surprise, and began to check the systems. "Ooooh… somebody must have checked… they've shut me out of the system."

Mal chuckled. "I guess you won't get to meet your phantom after all."

"Oh." Ariel sighed, sadly. "I know I'll meet him someday. It's alright." She took out a pen, and opened up the Death Note. "I had hoped to see his reaction, but I can send him a message just the same."

She took out a picture of a teenage Syndrome, a picture she'd stolen from his yearbook before he'd managed to delete it. Despite all of his security… she knew his name, and his face.

"B-u-d-d-y…"

Maleficent leered as the foolish girl wrote in her notebook.

* * *

A chink of glass, and the guests all turned their heads towards the red-headed genius as he stood tall on the podium. "Hello everybody!" He said into the microphone.

Xanatos kept his eyes away from his employer. Hamming it up for the crowd, as usual. Why, he'd be glad if the Phantom Blot killed him.

"Thank you all for coming and… well… for drinking all of my booze." Syndrome laughed. "We're here to celebrate my grand escape from the clutches of the great god of the new world – the Phantom Blot!"

The Prince felt a chill run down his spine. There was only a 40% chance that he had imbued enough alcohol to say such things before the crowd. Everybody in the room was silent.

"You know… earlier today, I wrote down in my notebook that I would die. I mean, what I did… it was cruel, and heartless! And I deserved to be killed by the Phantom!"

Peter almost gasped. Almost. But he kept his cool and looked around the ballroom. The second Phantom Blot must be here… what was he doing? He was this close to revealing that the Death Note could be used to control people's actions before they died! He was the one who killed Esmerelda to hide that fact!

Wait…

"I mean, if ever a man should kill me, I wish it would be him! I'll bet whoever he is, he's real hot!"

Some of the guests were coughing uncomfortably. Pete looked around the room. His Shinigami eyes spotted the man who had no numbers under his name, and like that his eyes connected to the eys of the man in the pirate costume.

They both had the same thought… 'there's a third Phantom Blot… and he's using his Death Note to send us a love letter.'

"You know what? I think I feel a heart attack coming on. Goodbye."

Syndrome clutched at his chest, and collapsed.

_Buddy Bakersworth_

_Dies at Midnight, Oct. 31, by heart attack, after drinking too much alcahol, and drunkenly making the following speech._

Everybody screamed in a panic, and ran around like chickens with their heads cut off. "White, send in the cavalry." The Prince said into his earpiece. "White?"

Suddenly, the skylight above them crashed open, and a caped figure fell through the window. A grappling hook shot out, and his fall was lessened, but he fell nonetheless. His cape torn from shards of glass, Darkwing collapsed onto the ballroom floor, getting blood all over the place. Above him, a helicopter hovered, and a blonde man pointed his gun at him.

And that's when **** really hit the fan.

* * *

**A/N: This is my Disney Death Note idea, that I came up with after a moment when I realized; The Prince from Snow White has no name! In fact, we know nothing about this mysterious Prince, except he's been stalking Snow White long enough that he truly loves her.**

**After deciding that the Prince is L, it was easy to decide that Pete would be Kira - after all, Pete is the only Disney character with an actual shinigami stand-in, in the form of his dragon Elliot. Here, Elliot acts like Sidoh, with Ryuk's love of apples. But then I realized; a few cosmetic ajustments, and Peter Pan would make a dead ringer for Light Yagami! And so, I did that, with his Shinigami Tinkerbell acting more like Rem, and making two Phantom Blots! After all, if you make a story that's just like another story but the characters have different names, then that's not a story at all! That's just a copy-and-paste version of Death Note with Disney characters.**

**And so I've added two other characters to the mix of mad geniuses; the vigilante Darkwing (Darkwing Duck) and the anti-Prince David Xanatos (think of him like Moriarty from BBC's Sherlock in terms of his role in the fic. He helps other criminals evade the law, and he's looking for the Death Note too, to help his business). Also, I picture Hercules replacing Matsuda, and Frollo replacing Mikami (And lo, he shall cast you into the firey pit! Delete!). And for the Prince's replacements, who else but Alladin for Mello (always one jump ahead) and The Beast as Near (can you picture it now? Like Near but with brown hair, all hunched over and scowling? The sound that you hear is the sound of fangirls squealing at the improbable cute-ness, and logging onto their DeviantArt accounts). **

**And yes, Peter's dad is Woody from Toy Story (seriously, who else could take the place of Light's dad?) and the story takes place in London. I considered making it in Japan as usual, but you know I think London would be the likelier Ground Zero. What with all the French Disney characters (Ratatoille, Bueaty & The Beast, Hunchback of Notra Dame, The Frog Princess) and that's not counting all of the characters in mythical lands that may or may not be ancient France, along with the British ones (The Great Mouse Detective, the Sword & The Stone) It just seems like Disney is more European than Japanese. Especially if the Death Note weilders are calling themselves Phantom Blot instead of Kira.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the one chapter of this story. I leave it to you to imagine what came earlier, and what will come later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Story Two:**

**Luffy D. Potter, and the Romance Dawn**

Bartholomew wasn't known for displays of affection. At least, not towards wizards. But he found he couldn't help himself from giving the smallest of smiles under his beard, and patting his charge on the shoulder. "Good luck in the new world." He said.

The boy didn't buckle under the weight of the hand as big as his own head. He just grinned, and adjusted the straw hat on his head. "Thank you so much Hagrid!" He said, but the giant of a man was gone.

"Huh… neat trick."

This was Luffy D. Potter, who at eleven years old was going to be going to Hogwarts for the first time.

He jumped in the air, glad to finally be free of his boring relatives, and walked down into Center 7 train station. "Let's see… I'm looking for Puffing Tom… on Platform 9 ¾?" He looked around. "I wonder where that could be? Oof!"

He said 'oof', because he'd just ran into a kid with bright green hair.

"Hey, sorry about that." The kid said, helping Luffy up.

"No problem." Luffy said. "Hey, do you know how to get to platform 9 ¾?"

"Sure. This way." The green haired kid walked forward, and Luffy fell into step behind him. "My name's Zoro by the way. Zoro Weasly."

"I'm Luffy D. Potter!"

Zoro spun around to look at him. He saw the lightning shaped scar under Luffy's left eye. "Oh. Wow. You're the one who defeated Blackbeard."

"Wow." Luffy looked at Zoro with a grin. "You're the first wizard I've met who can actually say his name."

Zoro shrugged. "It's just a name, and he's dead now. I don't believe in ghost stories."

Luffy laughed. Zoro sure was funny. "He, I just noticed something." Luffy said. "You have three wands."

Zoro looked down. He did have three wands stuck in his belt. "None of them are mine." Zoro said. "Everybody in my family has weird hair and is good with a wand (except for that freak Sanji) but we can't afford a new wand for each of us, so we recycle. I'm a three-wand style duelist, and someday I'm going to be the best duelist in the world."

"How do you know when you're the best?" Luffy asked.

"There's a special wand." Zoro said. "It's called the Elder Wand, or the Black Wand. It's the greatest wand in the world, passed down through generations of duelists. Right now, it's in the hands of Dracule Grindlewald, a war criminal who works for the World Ministry so they won't send him to Azkaban. He's the world's greatest duelist, and to get the Elder Wand from him, I'm going to have to be even greater."

"Wow." Luffy's eyes shone. "The Elder Wand is one of the Deathly Hallows that'll lead to the location of the One Piece, right? I'm going to find the One Piece and become Death's King. Do you want to be friends?"

Zoro stared at him with an open mouth. "A kid like you can't be Death's King! Besides, why would you even want to be Death's King?"

"Because it sounds like an adventure." Luffy said. "I can be Death's King if I want to, just like you can be the world's greatest duelist. So do you want to be friends?"

Zoro looked at him for a moment and rubbed his chin. Then he smiled. "Sure, we can be friends… if you can find the terminal."

Luffy looked around. "Hey we're right back where we started! Are you lost too!"

"Of course not." Zoro huffed. "Only an idiot could get lost in a place like this."

"Well then let's get going." Luffy said, taking the lead. "While we look for Platform 9 ¾ you can tell me about Hogwarts. You are a wizard, right?"

"Oh yeah." Zoro said. "My whole family are wizards. Except for one guy… I think he's an accountant. Anyway, Hogwarts is right outside of Eniesmeade. Eniesmeade is one of the three top locations of the World Ministry, alongside Azkaban Down and Magicford. They're all connected through the Magic Blue."

"What's the Magic Blue?" Luffy asked.

"It's a special way to travel. When wizards get older and stronger, they learn how to apparate, they can travel through the Magic Blue. Of course, for longer distances or if you're a Devil Fruit user you have to use brooms, or boats. Puffing Tom is the only train that can travel through the Magic Blue."

"Oh, so Devil Fruit users can't apparate?" Luffy huffed. "Bummer."

"Wait, you're a Devil Fruit user!" Zoro stared at him.

"Yep." Luffy grinned. "I can make my spells stretch, and some spells just bounce right off me."

"Only blunt spells." Zoro noted.

"Tell me about Hogwarts." Luffy asked.

"Well, Headmaster Dumbledore is a really great man. He once defeated Grindlewald too, but nobody with a devil fruit power can wield the Elder Wand. The vice-headmaster, Marco Fawkes, is the head of Gryffindor house. He's a real cool guy."

"But you want to watch out for the Potions Master. Everybody calls him Crocodile, 'cause he's so bitter. And you want to watch out for the janitor Hannybal too, and his minotaurus Ms. Norris."

"That rhymes." Luffy chuckled. "Hey do you think this is it?"

He and Zoro stared at the column. On one side was platform 9. On the other side was platform 10. "Where's platform 9 ¾ then?" Zoro asked.

"I dunno… hey, maybe you have to run at the wall between them!"

"That's so stupid." Zoro said as Luffy started running. "You'll just hit your head on the wall and… hey!" He took off after Luffy to stop him from getting brain damage.

Together, they tumbled through the barrier between Platforms 9 ¾.

"…What?" Zoro asked.

"Hah! Luffy cheered. "It worked!"

"Hello brother o mine."

"Hello brother o mine."

"Hi Zoro!"

Three people walked up to them. Two of them were tall, though one had an afro and one normal blonde hair. The third was small, and had green hair like Zoro's except with a lighter shade, almost blue.

"When we found out you weren't around…" The one with the afro said.

"We knew you'd gotten lost again…" The blonde one said.

"But mother insisted…"

"You should really know the way by now…"

"So we didn't look for you."

"I'm touched." Zoro said. "Luffy, these are my twin brothers, Brooke, and Sanji. And my little sister Vivi."

"But Sanji doesn't have weird hair at all." Luffy pointed out.

"Yeah, he's a bit of a freak like that."

"Oi!" Sanji kicked his younger brother lightly. "We can't all be moss-heads. Come on Brooke, I hear Lee found a way into the girl's dormitories."

"Yohohoho!" The twins left.

"Come on." Zoro said. "Let's go get on the train."

* * *

**Luffy D. Potter, and the Adventure of Secrets**

In the dark and grimy plumbing passages underneath the school, DeMarco Lockhart sang a happy song of friendship, and was promptly knocked unconscious. "I don't remember him being this annoying." Said Theodore Bones.

"He got hit with his own memory charm." Zoro said.

"Ah, that explains it." Bones said.

"Why are you down here?" Zoro asked. "Aren't you Snape's number one student? Shouldn't you be following him around on a leash?"

"Snape had other plans." Bones said.

"Whatever." Zoro said, taking off his Hogwarts robe and vest. He undid the top button of his shirt, and put his collar up, ready for a fight. "Just stay out of my way."

"No."

Zoro looked at him strangely. "What was that?"

"I said no. You're not getting through me."

Zoro took out his wands, and place one of them in his mouth. "My friend Luffy is behind that wall, saving my sister Vivi from the descendent of Slytherin. I'm going to go help him."

"No, you're not." Bones said. He took off his Hogwarts robes, and his vest and his shirt. When he was topless, he began to cast spells without a wand. "Protegro."

His skin began to shine. "I ate a devil fruit Zoro. I cast spells without a wand, and transmit them through my whole body. All I have to do is touch you, and my spells with take effect. Diffindo."

Theodore lunged, and Zoro leaped over the fist he used to attack with. The fist collided with a wall, leaving a huge gash in it.

"Expelliarmus." Zoro said, and all three of his wands let out beams of energy.

"Protegro." The spells bounced off Bones, who didn't even flinch. "Now do you see Zoro? If you choose to try to go through me, then you will lose."

Zoro smiled. "I pity you Theodore."

"What? Why?"

"Because by the time this fight is over, I will be the strong enough that not even Protegro will protect you."

* * *

**Luffy D. Potter, and the Prisoner of Azkaban Down**

"You can take your jacket off Uncle Hatchan." Luffy said. "We don't care what you are."

Former defense professor Remus Hatchan began to shrug off his jacket. "Thank you Luffy, but in this world, all that matters is who your parents are. And the parents of the students of Hogwarts wouldn't want their children to be taught by… well…" He put his jacket aside, revealing four extra octopus arms. "Someone like me."

"It's just so wrong." Tears welled up in Nami's eyes.

"It's the way the world is." Hatchan said. "And not even you are strong enough to fight it Luffy."

"But I will be." Luffy said. "Someday."

Hatchan chuckled a little. "You're just like your father. I suppose that's why shanks couldn't stand to wait long enough to meet you."

"That's right." Luffy spun his hat. "I promised Sirius that the next time I saw him, I'd be Death's King. I can't give him back his hat until then."

The former Malfoy house elf Franky sobbed, and struck a pose where both of his huge metal arms came together and made a star. "How romantic!" He cried.

The sight of the house-elf, in his tea-cosy speedo, wearing the sunglasses Luffy gave him to free him, still bandaged from his fight with Kaya Abbott's deranged house-elf Kuro, suddenly lightened the mood. Everybody in the room laughed.

"Don't ever change Franky." Usopp patted him on the back.

"Come on, this is Hatchan's last day." Zoro said with a grin. "You know what that means."

"A party!" Luffy cheered. "Except not like the other two parties we had because we wanted the defence teachers gone. This time we'll have a party because we want our teach to have a good time after having to deal with us ingrates!"

Hacchin laughed. "That sounds like fun!"

"I'll go inform Mr. Sanji and Brook!" Franky apparated away.

* * *

**Luffy D. Potter, and the Davy Jones Games**

"How can you be so calm at a time like this Luffy?" Boa asked.

Luffy chuckled to himself. "Well, I'm going to be Death's King someday, right?" He asked. "Then I'd better be able to fight a dragon."

"Even knowing about this beforehand we're all nervous." Boa said. "You must have some plan up your sleeve."

"What?" Luffy asked. "You mean you knew about the dragons?"

"Of course we knew, didn't you!" Boa yelled in shock.

"Nope." Luffy said. "My defense instructor Rayleigh tried to tell me, but then these games would be boring."

Cedric laughed. "The pair of you are hopeless."

The three of them listened as Victor Kidd fought the dragon in front of the crowd. His devil fruit power would be useless here, as nobody but him would be casting spells, so he couldn't attract them into his fists. But according to the crowd's roar, and his headmaster Doflamingo's inflated score, he probably did something amazing.

Next is was Boa Delacour's turn. It sounded like a rough fight, but Luffy knew her devil fruit power would be able to see her through, even if Dragons couldn't feel emotion.

Next it was Cedric Law's turn. He was the fastest one yet, using his devil fruit power to shoot several spells off at the same time inside a spell room, shamble them together, and blast them right into the dragon's eyes, the instant the dragon entered the room.

Then it was Luffy's turn.

He strode out into the enclosure and smiled a bright smile at everybody. "Hey everybody!" He didn't even notice the dragon coming up behind him. "Hey! Where's the dragon!"

"What does he think he's doing?" Headmistress Ivankov asked. "Does he have no fear?"

"The sprat is going shake the world one day." Dumbledore said. "He wants to show us that he has no fear."

"Or he's an idiot." Doflamingo laughed. "Oh, this will be fun."

The dragon breath fire, and Luffy spun around. "Huh?" He leaped out of the way. "Ah, there you are."

He drew his wand and went into an attack stance. "Expelliarmus!"

The attack struck the dragon ineffectively.

"Alright, Hagrid was right, you are tough to use magic on." Luffy grinned. "I'll just have to be tougher. Gomu Gomu No Expelliarmus Gatling!"

The magic burst out of his wand, and hit the dragon… but instead of the spell disconnecting, the spell stayed on the end of his wand, simply stretching to the dragon. When it hit, it bounced back towards Luffy, and hit him! But like the dragon Luffy didn't flinch when it hit him, the spell just bounced back towards the dragon.

"Interesting technique." Mad-eye Rayleigh watched him from the stand. "He's not just using his fruit power to make his magic stretch, he's using it to make them bounce. And they're bouncing right off of him… hah! To the untrained eye, it must look like he's firing several hundred spells off in a second!"

The dragon charged on regardless, and Luffy had to stop the spell to dodge a breath of fire.

"What does he think he's doing." Doflamingo chuckled. "Doesn't he know that dragon scales are immune to magic?"

"You didn't feel that, huh?" Luffy laughed. "Well then how about this… gear second."

To everybody else he was just squatting down. But Rayleigh was looking through his magical eye, and saw Luffy's magical aura stretch. "He's using his gum-gum abilities to stretch his magical aura? That's dangerous… it'll probably kill him in the long run… but still, it'll make him cast stronger and faster spells. I wonder if old whitebeard is using a similar trick?"

Luffy smiled at the dragon. "Round two… Gomu Gomu No Bombarda Gatling!"

The crowd stared in shock as Luffy cast what appeared to be a hundred Bombarda spells at once! The dragon lunged forward, but was actually slowed down by the barrage. And then halted in its tracks. And then he began to be forced back.

"Incredible." Dumbledore grinned. "His magic isn't effecting the dragon itself, but effecting the air around it. He's bombarding the air with such force, that it's managing to hurt the dragon."

"What!" Ivankov asked in shock. "He can do that?"

"You'd best not underestimate my children, Madame." Dumbledore smiled. "The sprats have some fight in them."

The dragon staggered back, and Luffy finished his attack. "Huh? Oh right, I've got to get the egg." He ran towards the center of the enclosure.

The wounded dragon stumbled around. Some of the attacks had hit near his face, and one of them had hit it's weak spot – it's eye. It's right eye was now demolished, and it staggered blindly towards the stands, roaring for vengeance.

Luffy picked up the egg, and looked around. "Hmmm? Where did that dragon go?"

The dragon reared up and roared at the audience, prepared to breath fire on them even as his retainers prepared to cast extinguishing spells.

"Hey you! Stop!"

The dragon looked back at Luffy fearfully, before retreating.

"Wha –" Doflamingo stood from his seat. "The boy has Haki?"

"Yes." Dumbledore said. "We discovered it a couple of years ago, but it looks like we won't be able to hide it any longer."

Rayleigh chuckled in his seat. "Just like Blackbeard…"

"What. An. Idiot." Nami said from the stands.

The dragon kneeled before Luffy. "Now go back there and guard your eggs." Luffy said. "I've got what I wanted, but don't worry it's not one of yours."

The dragon slunk back into the enclosure with its tail between its legs.

* * *

**Luffy D. Potter, and the Dragon's Army**

"Huh." Arlong Greyback chuckled. "I would've thought the friend of Luffy D. Potter would be a bit tougher… but he doesn't even have the magical strength to stop one little spell."

Usopp Longbottom lay as still as he could on the floor of the department of mysteries. The floor was wet with fake blood. _I hope Fishmen really don't have keen senses of smell. Maybe if I just stay really really still, he won't notice I'm still alive._

"Heh. Guess I'll just have to settle on killing Luffy himself. No way he'll be the Death King if he hangs out with this wimp."

Usopp felt tears coming from his eyes. _I could tell them that Arlong had five of his friends and they beat me! No, I don't have any scars. I could tell them that as I was beating Arlong he managed to slip away and I got lost! Or that Arlong tied me up in a bag and I couldn't escape!_

The tears came freely now. He remembered his mother, giving him a chewing gum wrapper. He remembered his grandmother, telling him he'd never be brave like his father. He remembered Nami, his friend, stabbing herself again and again, after feeling the pain of watching her mother die, just five minutes ago.

_This is dishonorable._

"Hey you!"

Arlong looked over his shoulder, at the kid who was getting back up. "Oh, you're still alive? It would have been smarter of you to stay down."

"There are times… when a man has to stand up for what he believes in. Listen you… Luffy D. Potter will be Death's King! And there's nothing you, or Blackbeard, or anybody can do to stop him! This fight is over!"

Arlong laughed. "Is that a fact? If this fight is over, then why am I still standing here?"

"You're wrong. The fight with my fear is over, and my fear was a much deadlier enemy." He glared at Arlong. "The fight with you will be over… in one, two, three spells."

* * *

**Luffy D. Potter, and the Battle of Hogwarts**

Photographers snapped their pictures as they gathered in Magicford. The main plaza was abuzz with exciting news. Nobody knew why Nojiko Granger was so important. But the Ministry had broadcasted her death in every media, so they knew that it would be an execution to remember.

There were several people there, including Grindlewald himself, the Elder Wand on his back twice his own size. There were several people formerly accused of being Death Eaters, and even a fishman, Arlong and his crew.

The prim Ms. Shalulia Umbridge took the platform. She looked back in top form after her accident with fish-men last year, although she did shudder when she saw Arlong Greyback on the platform nearby.

"A-hem. Attention please."

When a descendant of the World Nobles called for attention, the call was answered. Everybody in the courtyard of Magicford immediately was silenced.

"Thank you." She smiled. "A-hem. Many of you are wondering, why this execution is so well publicized. Over the past year, we have caught many criminals, in the name of the World Ministry. What makes this one so important? This one… is a muggle who was raised by a wizard."

The crowd let out an appropriate gasp.

"It's shameful." Someone with a green head of hair muttered.

"How did it come to this? That is a long and sordid story." She turned to the girl on the stand. "Who is your mother child?"

"…Bell-mere." The blue haired girl said.

"Lies!"

"It's not lies!" She straightened, and looked into the eyes of the crowd. "My mother was Bell-mere Granger! My sister is Nami Granger!"

"Lies!" Umbridge swatted her on the back of the head with a spiked mace.

"You see, it all started long ago, back in the day of the Death King, Gol D Roger, there were rumors that he had a son. The World Ministry looked everywhere, but couldn't find his son."

"Instead, we found an army waiting for us, led by none of than Dracule Grindlewald, the world's greatest duelist."

All eyes turned, as Grindlewald walked up to the podium and stood next to Umbridge. Purple longcoat waving in a breeze that didn't exist, and hat drawn shamefully low over his yellow eyes.

"Tell the world your secret Grindlewald!" Umbridge said joyfully.

You could hear a pin drop in Magicford.

"… It is true that I went up against the World Ministry that day." Grindlewald said. "And I would have won too… if Edward Albus Percival Winfred Brian Newgate Dumbledore hadn't shown up, I would have won. But he did, and thanks to him I lost."

"After I lost to Dumbledore, the Ministry got their Chief Unknowable, Dr. Vegapunk, to experiment on me. I'm no better than a house-elf now. And they've made an unholy mixture of Inferi and House-elf in my image, called Pacifistas."

"But in the last moments of battle, where old whitebeard had proven himself stronger, and I was drained of magic… I asked him for one final favor as a friend. I asked him to find a good home… for my daughter, and the daughter of the Death King Gol D. Roger."

The crowd gasped in shock.

"Bell-mere was just a wizard working as an Auror, but she was the only one brave enough to witness the great battle between us. She took them in and raised them as proper wizards, even though..."

He looked into Umbridge's eyes and grinned. "They were both mudbloods."

There was a collective gasp, and some screams from the audience. "What are you doing –?" Umbridge was abruptly silenced by Grindlewald with a wordless, wandless, snap of his fingers. He'd once done something similar to Zoro, after all why draw his Elder Wand? Why use a cannon to swat a fly?

"You never told me not to tell anybody this." Grindlewald said with a cheeky smile. "Gol D. Roger, the man you feared as Death's King for years… he was a muggle! He didn't have an ounce of magical blood in his body!"

They all stared in horror as Grindlewald kept laughing at them. "And make no mistake, Blackbeard isn't doing this for power or glory! He isn't doing this because he wants to be Death's King! He's doing this because he's scared! He's scared that Death's King will be another muggle, or a mudblood, or a half-blood!"

Umbridge finally had her wand out and undid the silencing spell. "Silence!" She screamed.

Grindlewald went quiet, but even in obedience, he sent a scorned smile at Umbridge.

She panted for a moment. "So, you heard him. This muggle… Nojiko Granger by name… is the descendent of Gold Roger. And a mudblood too. Both are crimes… which are punishable by death!"

She turned to Grindlewald. "Renounce them." She hissed.

Grindlewald glared at her. "I took it upon myself to see my halfblood daughter Nami raised as a wizard, alongside Gold Roger's daughter. This is the only regret I have in life. I was a fool. I renounce Nami as my daughter, and I'm sure if he were alive, Gold Roger would renounce Nojiko."

Tears welled up in Nojiko's eyes.

"Execute her!" Someone in the audience chanted. The plaza began to fill with cheers. "Kill the mudblood! Execute her!"

"The crowd sure is feisty." Greyback chuckled. "No wonder. I thought that Bell-mere witch was feistier than she was strong."

Doflamingo chuckled. "It's always the way with this world. The weak die, even if their only weakness is blood."

"There is no way… there is no way for this piece of dirt to atone for her sins." Umbridge said.

"I didn't do anything…" Nojiko said through angry tears.

"You were born!" Umbridge hit her again with her mace. "And now, I pronounce her, dead!"

The two Aurors at her side began to drag Nojiko into the center of the podium, where a dark curtain waited. She ducked down and held onto the podium with her teeth, but still she was dragged onwards.

"Hey. Looks like I'm the first one here."

The crowd suddenly stopped cheering, as a man walked onto the podium. He had green hair, a scar over one eye, and three wands tucked into his belt.

Dracule Grindlewald laughed. "Zoro Weasley! Did you get lost?"

"Yeah." Zoro rubbed the back of his head. "I was supposed to show up through the front door, being all dramatic." Zoro looked at Nojiko. "So, is this the reason you trained me Dracule? You didn't want me to defeat you, you just wanted me to be able to protect Nami?"

"You trained a known fugitive to duel!" Umbridge gasped in shock.

"Nobody ordered me not to." Grindlewald said. "And yes, I wanted you to protect all of my legacy, up to and including my daughter and my wand. I have a feeling we're about to see if you can take the latter from me."

"Zoro!" Nojiko called. "Help!"

The two aurors dropped unconscious in a burst of Haki. "Of course I'll help you." Zoro said. "You're Nami's sister, no matter who your dad was."

A simple wordless spell, and her shackles were undone.

"Grindlewald! Do hmmmphhh!"

The muffle came because a house-elf the size of a thirteen year old had a giant mechanical hand closed firmly on her lips. "You is not ordering anyone about like a house-elf!" Franky said.

"Good timing Franky, you're number 2." Zoro said.

"Oh no! I'm late, bad Franky! Bad!" Franky hit his head against the floor.

"No, no, you weren't bad Franky!" Zoro said.

"Too right!" The elf popped back up again. "Franky is Suuuppaaaa!"

"What's going on!" The crowd roared. "Why is there a house-elf on the podium! Why is there some kid on the podium! Why is Nojiko Roger free!"

"My name is Nojiko Granger!" She yelled.

"Get them!" Said Minister Spandam. "Get them all!"

In a flash, the three Admirals of the Aurors were there. Aokiji Shacklebolt, Kizaru, and Akainu.

"Oh my, how scary." Kizaru said, readying his wand at Zoro even as Zoro prepared to duel.

A wand from the audience shot a stunner at Kizaru. It bounced off of his wand and into his eyes. "Ah, too light, I can't see! So scary!" He rubbed his eyes.

"Usopp?" Nojiki asked.

"That's right!" Usopp jumped up to them. "It is I, the brave warrior Longbottom!"

"Longbottom!" Arlong hissed.

"Ah, he really got you good, didn't he?" Doflamingo laughed.

"I'm here to save you Nojiko, in Nami's name!" Usopp yelled.

"Petrificus Totalus." Aokiji froze Usopp in place. He owed Dumbledore, enough that he didn't want to kill anybody. But if these fools insisted on attacking, then as unfortunate as it was Akainu would have his way.

"Execute them!" Umbridge yelled. "Execute them!" Franky punched her out, along with her objections.

This time all three of them point their wands at Zoro, who pointed all three of his wands back.

And then they all disappeared in a puff of fathers and became canaries.

"…What?" Franky asked.

"Hey guys." The crowd gasped as Sanji Weasly appeared through the doors, carrying three trays in one hand. "Sorry I'm late for a beauty like you Nojiko, I had to make a stop in the kitchens. These Admirals were hungry, and I thought you would be too."

"It's the criminal Sanji!" The Aurors trained their wands at him.

Sanji leaped into the air and threw the contents of one of the trays at the guards. "Party platter!"

The Aurors all turned into different things, and Sanji leaped onto the podium. "You were supposed to enter through the front doors too moss-head." Sanji said. "Did you get lost again?"

"I was number one." Zoro replied simply. "You are number four."

"Don't talk smug!" Sanji said.

"Yohohohoho! What's wrong brother, can't you take a joke any more?" Brooke walked in through the veil.

"Brooke?" Zoro said. "We thought you were dead."

"So did I." Brooke said. "But now I'm holey! Get it? Because I have holes in my head!"

"He's a skeleton!" the audience gasped.

"Really Brooke, the whole wide world of skull related humor, and you go for Holey?" Sanji laughed.

"Well look at you Sanji! Thinking you could serve them dinner without a show! Yohohoho!" He unslung an electric guitar from his back.

"You're all…" Nojiko felt tears. "You're all here to save me? But why?"

"Because you're my sister!" With a sweep, Nami tore off her disguise. "And that means my friends are yours!"

"It's Nami Granger the cat burglar! She's the daughter of Dracule Grindlewald!"

"Be quiet!" She yelled. "You heard him, I'm no daughter of his! My father was Dumbledore! My mother was Bell-mere! And my sister is Nojiko!" She took out the three sections of her biblio-tact.

"Look out, she has her biblio-tact!" Each section of her staff had a different type of time-turner inside of it, allowing her to manipulate the time around her.

"Launcher Tempo!" She hurled the staff at the podium, but Arlong lept in front of it.

"You and your sister aren't going anywhere!" Arlong hissed.

"Kung fu point!" Buckbeak soared forward and kicked Arlong in the jaw, forcing his head back just enough to let Nami's tact fly by. Arlong grabbed his leg and threw him down to join Usopp, who'd shaken off the petrification.

"It's the monstrous wild hippogriff monster!"

Tony-Tony Buckbeak stood firm in his kung-fu stance. "That's right, I am a monster! And proud of it!"

The tact soared through the air, but Spandam Malfoy cast the expelliarmus charm to send it off course.

"Six Fluer Accio."

Spells suddenly shot out of the walls straight at the tact piece. They steered is towards the podium, and Nojiko caught it. "Who…" Umbridge looked around.

"Resistance fighter Luna Robin of course." Grindlewald informed her.

The dreamy blonde-haired girl took off her dark cloak, revealing a colorful ensemble underneath. "Hello sister of Nami! The weather is fine for an execution, but the company's a bore."

"And that's number eight." Zoro muttered. "But where's…"

"Hey guys!"

As one, the eight of them smiled and turned towards the doorway.

"Oh no!" The crowd cheered. "It's Luffy D. Potter!"

"That's right!" Luffy cheered as he charged for the podium. "Gomu Gomu No Accio friends!" Zoro stood firm, and he got lifted off his feet and pulled towards him, laughing, as Nami, Usopp, Luna, and Buckbeak were lifted off of their feet too.

The five of them were soon on the platform.

Grindlewald sighed, and apparated Umbridge off of the platform.

"You guys, I'm so glad to see you again!" Luffy said.

"You're number nine." Zoro said in jest.

"Sorry for making you all put up with my selfishness."

"It's all right Luffy." Usopp said. "I'm sorry we couldn't be there for the past year. But now, I think I know my plants better than any wizards alive. My strength is yours Luffy!"

"And mine!" Zoro said.

"And mine!" Nami said.

"We're with you." The twin said.

"Me too!" Buckbeak cheered.

"Franky is a free elf, but he will follow you freely to the ends of the earth!" Franky struck a pose.

"Viva la resistance!" Luna cheered.

"We have you surrounded now!" Umbridge said, and suddenly the audience drew their wands. "The whole 'press' this was an illusion! You're surrounded by Aurors!"

"Nami?" Zoro asked.

Nami nodded. "The homing tempo is on it's way." She held her two pieces of her biblio-tact, while Nojiko held the other.

"Hah!" Luffy laughed. "If you really want to catch the guy who's going to be Death's Kings… you're not going to do it with an ambush!"

Suddenly, a magical ship hovered over the podium, and Luffy and his friends got on. "We're taking you back to school!"

"Mirage Tempo!" Nami said, followed by "Escape Tempo!"

The Thousand Sunny and the friends onboard disappeared.

Umbridge hissed. "Somebody go after them! And you! Grindlewald! Hunt them down and kill them! Give them nothing but your best spellwork!"

Grindlewald smiled, thinking of Zoro. "For once, I'm actually looking forward to obeying that order."

* * *

The Thousand Sunny reach Hogwarts, and the crew got off. "We only have an hour before we'll break into the ministry then travel through time to come here." Nami said. "And that's if they don't use their own Time-turners."

"You're the best with time turners Nami! We have to tell Fawkes to get ready for a fight." Luffy said.

"Actually, old Crocodile Snape is the Headmaster now." Luna sighed.

"Well then we'll have to beat him up and then tell Fawkes."

"That's our Luffy." Zoro laughed.

"Hey guys…" Usopp was shaking. "Up ahead… it's…"

"VIVI!" Luffy ran forward.

Vivi was sitting in a pool of blood, he two wands lying on the ground, attached to her hands by chains she used to whirl them around in combat. "Luffy… I knew you'd come back…" She smiled.

"Vivi…" Luffy cradled her in his arms. "What happened here?"

"I heard about Nojiko's execution… I knew you would save her, no matter what, but I wanted to help somehow. So I stayed here, and said Blackbeard over and over again, until there were no Snatchers left for you to worry about."

Luffy kissed the top of her head. "Vivi, you are brilliant. Buckbeak! Take her to the infirmary!"

"I'll take her." Cedric law and Bartholemew Hagrid walked up. "We were just coming out to join her, but it looks like she already took care of everything. Here." He tossed a shotgun at Nojiko.

"Is this…"

"Yeah, your mom's weapon. It's a strange looking wand, but I suppose any wand that works for muggles would be. We got it from a friend in the Ministry." Cedric picked up Vivi, and ran to Hogwarts.

"Hagrid." Luffy stood tall. Anger radiated off of him. "Go. Gather anyone and everyone we know. Everybody who's ever helped us in the past. We're going to fight here, at Hogwarts. First I'll beat up crocodile, and then I'll beat up Blackbeard himself!"

* * *

**A/N: Check the section of this site under One Piece/Harry Potter crossovers, and you'll find a great many stories. But they all share one feature; the heroes are overpowered. Devil Fruit users are weak against water... but it's not like Hogwarts is on the seven seas. And when the Harry Potter gang goes over to the world he can't hope to match them physically, but his arsenal of spells more than makes him a match for them.**

**Here, I propose that the Devil Fruit powers actually effect magic itself. Physical fighting still plays a part, with running and dodging during wand duels, so Zoan fruits stay the same, replacing animagus forms. Except in their combination form, they increase a wizard's strength both physically and magically. Devil Fruit users cannot apparate, except for users like Hagrid. **

**I've replaced werewolves with Fishmen here, and due to changes in the characters brought about by combining them, there are some departures in both stories. The Battle of Marineford isn't fought in Marineford, it's fought in Hogwarts. Mihawk is used as a pacafista instead of Kuma. And Crocodile actually succeeds in stabbing Whitebeard in the back. Canon relationships are mixed; Hagrid and Maxine are a couple despite Kuma and Ivankov being enemies. I don't believe it's right to ship Luffy, but if I were to ship Luffy Potter, I'd say he'd make the best couple with Vivi, so Vivi is Ginny. I'm not a fan of ZoroxNami, but my favorite pairing, NamixChopper, wouldn't work with Buckbeak, so I'm using the RonxHermione pairing, which brings them together. **

**This story was made only with the One Piece story up to Marineford, with only a little bit of the two year time-skip. The Malfoys are Spandam as Lucius (hence, their house-elf being Franky) and Buggy as Draco. These excerpts are a bit hastily written, I'll admit. And I didn't figure out how Logia Fruits would work. But still, One Piece and Harry Potter are both great stories, and it was fun to write this.**


End file.
